While Fish in Makromol. Chem., Macromol. Symp. 32, 241-253, (1990) in an article entitled "Anionic Ring Opening Polymerization of Cyclotetrasiloxanes with Large Substituents" suggests preparing organosilicon compositions by reacting octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane with either (i) a cyclosiloxane containing a higher carbon atom containing group, or (ii) a cyclosiloxane containing an oxyalkylene segment, Fish does not suggest preparing organosilicon compositions by reacting octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane with (i) a cyclosiloxane containing a higher carbon atom containing group and (ii) a cyclosiloxane containing an oxyalkylene segment.
Nor does Fish suggest preparing organosilicon compositions by reacting methylhydrogencyclosiloxanes with (i) cyclosiloxanes containing a higher carbon atom containing group and (ii) cyclosiloxanes containing an oxyalkylene segment.
Fish also does not suggest preparing organosilicon compositions by reacting octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane with (i) a copolymeric cyclosiloxane containing a higher carbon atom containing group, (ii) a copolymeric cyclosiloxane containing an oxyalkylene segment, or (iii) a copolymeric cyclosiloxane containing a higher carbon atom containing group, and a copolymeric cyclosiloxane containing an oxyalkylene segment.